Minecraft Daily!
by LyraHikaru
Summary: When Team Crafted lives with the Creatures on Creature Isle, well, let's just say a lot happens. Pairings listed inside. Sequel to Cops N Robbers! Read it!
1. Chapter 1

MCD!

**Welcome to my Minecraft Daily fic guys! This is the sequel to my fic Cops N Robbers! This one will continue from where CNR stopped, basically. Adding in a lot more pairings now that I'm including the Creatures. So pairings include: Skylox, Merome, Jike, Pertin, Jeamus, Immortalfox and SCMAnex. Yeah, I ship too many real people, its my sickness guys! Shut up!**

**Percy: Lyyyy! -glomps me- I've missed you sooooo much!**

**-giggles- Perce! How is my little cuddle buddy?**

**Percy: Fine!**

**Jazz: So childish.**

**J! -tackles him- Its been too long!**

**Jazz: I talked to you just yesterday! Welcome back everyone.**

**Mike: Yeah, we're back and J, get up.**

**Jazz: Then get her off me!**

**-gets picked up by Mike- Oooo~ Someone is protective of their boyfriend~!**

**Mike: -pulls J up- And don't you forget it. -kisses J-**

**Jazz: -sighs and kisses back-**

**He's accepting it! Luna look! (Luna Jane :3 )**

**Percy: Lol!**

**Quentin: Sup motherfuckers?**

**Percy: Q! -glomps him-**

**Aww! Pertin!**

**Kiri: -glomps me- Nee-chan! I missed you too!**

**-laughs- There's a lot of glomping here so go on to the story before Merome gets here!**

**Mitch: Incoming!**

**Oh fuck! Bacca at ten o'clock!**

MCD! Episode 1

As the sun rose on a new day on Creature Isle, Team Crafted and the Creatures were all asleep except one. Jazz was awake and was practicing his magic. He was learning from the resident magic user, Kevin(just go with it people!). The young sorcerer looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He smiled at his boyfriend. "Hey Mikey." The blackette came over and kissed him. "Hello beautiful." Jazz giggles and hugs the older male. "Why are you up so early babe?" Mike scooped Jazz up into his arms. The brunette squeaked and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Mike! Put me down you asshole!" "Nope, come on Jazz, come with me." "I guess I have no say in the matter?" "Exactly."

Jazz

As we neared the camp, Ty hurried towards us and smiled. "You out practicing again J?" I nodded. "Kevin is a great teacher. He is really interested in unlocking the full potential of my powers." Ty nodded. "Well, come along you two, we have to go see off Dov, Arielle, Vi, Bodil and Double." I felt my chest tighten. "Oh yeah...they're leaving today..." "Did Alex change him mind last minute again?" Ty nodded. "Said he felt that his place was here to help us until we got ready to go back to the mainland." Mike nodded and set me down when we neared the dock. Everyone was there, all my new friends, five I had to say goodbye to. Vi saw me starting to tear up. "Aww...J..." She came over and wrapped her arms around me and I clung to her and cried quietly. Arielle came over and hugged me too. "I can't believe you guys are leaving." Vi smiled. "J, this won't be the last time you see us. I get the feeling we'll meet again very soon(hint hint!)." I smiled at her and wiped away my tears. "I hope so Vi." I hugged her and Arielle again and brohugged Dov, Double and Bodil. Once I was done, everyone else came over to say their goodbyes, everyone except Perce. I pulled Quentin aside. "His ankle acting up again?" Q nodded solemnly. Ever since he sprained his ankle back at the prison, it had given him problems every so often(happens to me sometime, sprained my ankle about a month ago, its still giving me shit). I sighed and headed towards his and Q's house. When I reached it, I knocked four times and entered. "Hey Perce." The blond looked up at me and smiled. "Hey J, you already say bye to the others?" I nodded. "Your ankle giving you shit again?" Percy giggled. "You talk about it like its a real person J." I smiled and ran my hand over his ankle and my hand glowed green. Percy winced slightly but my magic eased his pain some. "You're getting better J, maybe you'll be able to fix it completely." I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "So how is it going with Quentin?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. He giggled and shook his head. "It's going fine J, but I don't think anything is gonna happen between us." Yes, Percy had a crush on the fish. Everyone knew except the fish himself and Mitch swore on Betty that the fish told him that he liked Percy too. One problem, neither of them would admit it to the other. I sighed. "You need to tell him first Perce." The blond stared down at his lap. "But what if he doesn't like me and I make things awkward between us?" I sighed and shook my head. "Perce..." "Hey J, Perce." We both looked up at Quentin in the doorway. "Hey Q." The blond smiled and rolled his ankle. "Does it feel better?" He nodded and stood up slowly. I wrapped my arm around his waist in case his ankle decided to act up. It held and I moved away slightly. Percy smiled and carefully moved towards the door. He soon got used to walking again and headed outside, Quentin right on his heals. I sighed as the sun rose higher in the sky. I followed them towards the dock until a strong arm wrapped around my waist and another hand clamped over my mouth. I was dragged between the houses. I struggled and kicked back. "J, calm down!" I looked up into sparkling green eyes and stopped my struggling. I turned around in his arms. "Mike, what the hell was that?" He smirked and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands tangled in his hair. He had let it grow out since we had left the prison. His hands held onto my hips and he pushed me back against the wall behind us. His tongue ran along my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues met in a beautiful dance of sparks and passion. He dominated the kiss and his hand moved up my shirt, feeling the smooth skin and the lean muscles rippling under said skin. I moved my hands from his hair down to his muscled arms. We pulled apart for air and panted. He rested his forehead against mine. "I love you J." I smiled at him and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "I love you too Mike." And with that, I slipped out under his arms and ran for my life. "J! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" I laughed as I became invisible. "You've got to find me first!"

Mike

Oh god, his mouth tasted so sweet, his scent was intoxicating, he smelt like wild jasmine, something almost magical and something that could only be described as Jazz. We had to pull apart to breath and I rested my head against his. I gazed into his deep blue eyes. His eyes were one of the first things that attracted me to him when we first met back at the prison. "I love you J." He smiled, his face lightly up, and he pressed his lips to mine gently. "I love you too Mike." And with that, he slipped out from under my arms and darted out of the alley. "J! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" I heard him laugh, the sound deep and high at the same time. "You have to come find me first!" I groaned, he was probably going invisible on me again. I walked out of the alley and looked around. Kevin walked onto the street and smiled at me. "Hey Mike." "Hey Kevin." "You looking for something?" I shook my head. "More like someone." Kevin's dark chocolate eyes widened and closed as he chuckled. "Is J hiding from you again?" "YES! And all I wanted to do was show him something..." I lowered my head sadly. Kevin's hand went and ruffled my hair. "He'll show up when he's ready." Well I guess he decided that he was ready then cuz the next thing I knew, I was flat on the ground with Jazz on my back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face in my neck. "Mine." I shivered as his lips brushed my skin. "Uhh..." We all looked over to see Crystal and Silver. The two hybrids had gotten really close since we arrived here but not in a sexual way(Sorry, I don't do yuri). Crystal shook her head. "I'm not even gonna ask." Silver giggled at her friend's remark. Jazz got up and pulled me to my feet. I hugged the smaller male and Kevin shook his head, chuckling. Silver walked over to us, dragging Crystal. "Hey guys!" Kevin smiled at them. "Hey girls." Silver smiled at the fedora wearing man. "So how are things going with Steven?" The man removed his fedora and ran a hand through his hair, pushing the fringe out of his eyes only for it to fall right back into his eyes. "It's going fine, I just don't think anything will happen." Yeah, Kevin likes Steven. It's a well known fact among our small group of Crys, Silver, Kevin, Jazz and myself. Jazz sighed. "Percy said the same thing to me earlier about himself and Quentin." Kevin smiled. "So I'm not the only one having problems?" Jazz smirked and nodded. "No you're not." I pressed a kiss to the side of his head and he giggled. Kevin sighed. "I wish I had a relationship like yours and Mike's, J." "You will Kevin, he'll come around soon enough." Kevin smiled at me. "Thanks Mike." Silver and Crys smiled at us all. "So Percy and Quentin still not together yet." Jazz shook his head. "Perce said he's scared that if he confesses, then he will mess up his friendship with Q. And he doesn't want that." Silver's ears flattened against her head, something they did when she was irritated or thinking really hard. "That's funny cuz I overheard Quentin saying the same thing to Mitch the other day." Jazz nodded. "So they are both scared of ruining their friendship over a crush." Silver nodded. "Seems like it." Kevin sighed and put his hat back on as Steven skipped over and joined us. "Hey guys!" Steven's gray wolf ears were perked up and his tail wagged happily. Yes, Steven is a hybrid like Silver and Crys but he is a lupine(wolf) hybrid instead of a neko(cat) hybrid. Kevin smiled at the smaller male. "Sup Steven?" The man smiled at his best friend. "Hey Stevie." Silver greeted the male. Crystal nodded her hello. "So what was this about Percy and Quentin?" I raised an eyebrow. "You heard that?" He nodded and pointed at his ears. "Super human hearing Mike." Kevin looked around nervously. "How much did you hear?" Steven paused to think. "I started listening in when Silver told Kevin that someone would come around. Who were you guys talking about?" Kevin visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. "No one Steven." The male looked his friend up and down and gave him a look that said 'we will talk about this later'. The man nodded slightly and the hybrid's face lit up. "Okay then, come on Kevin. We have stuff to do today!" And with that, Steven grabbed Kevin's hand and dragged him off. "Bye guys!" Kevin looked back at us before they rounded the corner, worry on his face.

Kevin

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Steven is holding my hand! He is holding my hand! Breath Kevin, its fine, its fine. He's just doing it to pull you along. He looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and then he tripped. He fucking tripped. Thanks to my fast reflexes, I was able to flip us around so I was the one to hit the ground first and have Steven land ontop of me. We ended up on the ground, faces inches apart. Steven's dark brown eyes bored into mine and he leaned forward.

**And I'm gonna stop there! Yes we are back guys! And I'm starting off strong with a long chapter and a cliffhanger. I hope you guys are proud. :)**

**Jazz: Come on! Just tell us if Steven and Kevin kiss!**

**Nope, you all must wait now! Hahaha! So as you might can tell, Arielle, Vi, Dov and Doubdil have been dropped as main characters because I had to add in several new characters but before you start throwing shit at me, they will be returning. This is not the last time you will see them. Now you may commence the throwing of tomatoes. I will gladly accept them.**

**Mitch: Where are we at?**

**You guys are off doing Team Crafted stuff.**

**Sly: And us?**

**Off doing Creature stuff. You both have fans to entertain on your hubs.**

**Jazz: Oh yeah, the Team Crafted joint channel went up last night.**

**Yeah along with some tweets. As I'm sure by now, you all know that Seto is no longer a part of Team Crafted. But that will not stop this story. Seto, I love you and I'm sorry about what happened but my story will continue with the original story line. If you guys want to talk with me about this issue, just PM me and let it out. Love you guys and let's keep this up! Last I checked on CNR! it had over 5,000 views. That is an amazing number for me. Let's get that many views on this story.**

**Jazz: Review, fav, follow.**

**Like always, I'm Ly and I'll see you later recruits.**

**Sky: Ly! Stop that!**

**Neva!**


	2. Chapter 2

MCD! 2

**Hey guys, Ly here and today, I'm gonna keep this shit short, I will be accepting two ocs for this story, I have too many fucking characters to keep up with in this one. I will be having a little contest to determine whose ocs will be in the story from the beginning. I will explain it at the end of this chapter so stay tuned. I will be accepting a large amount of original characters later on though. Hope you guys enjoy it. 3**

3rd

"Hey Kevin! Hey Steven!"(cockblocked!) Sly skipped around the corner and stopped when he saw them in that position. The pair jumped apart and stood up and adjusted their clothes. "H-hey Sly!" Kevin flashed their friend a smile. The wolf hybrid smiled and glanced at Kevin out of the corner of his eye. Sly knew that Steven liked the fedora wearing man and he knew that Steven couldn't control himself very well after such close contact to Kevin. He nodded at Steven and the wolf smiled, relief on his face. "Hey, Kev? Can I borrow Steven from you for a bit?" Kevin looked a bit confused but nodded. "Sure, I got stuff to do until you two get done." Sly smiled and Kevin walked away.

"Thank you so much Sly! That was so embarrassing!" Steven's ears drooped slightly. The Puerto Rican chuckled and shook his head. "What happened? Kevin get assertive?" Steven blushed hard and shook his head rapidly. "No no, nothing like that! I tripped and made us fall but Kevin managed to flip us around as I landed ontop of him." Sly nodded. "I see. You two looked like you were about to kiss." Steven blushed again and buried his face in his hands. "Sllllyyyy! That doesn't help!" Sly laughed, the magical sound echoed around them. Steven couldn't help cracking a smile and giggling. Sly smiled and grabbed Steven's arm. "Come on, let's go do something productive so Kevin thinks we did more than just stand around talking." Steven chuckled and nodded. "Let's do it Sly."

Sadly, something being 'productive' in the mind of Sly consisted of spying on Aleks and pranking Aleks, not that Steven was complaining, he loved messing with the pale Russian man. It's his and Sly's favorite pastime, maybe that's why they were so close. "So what should we do to him today Steven?" The dark haired wolf smiled at his friend as they watched Sly's best friend move around some boxes with Ty and Alex. "We should get Ty and Alex in on it too before we start." The older male let loose that golden giggle of his and, I swear Aleks must have super human hearing or something cuz the Russian glanced in their general direction. "Sly? That you?"

Aleks

I heard that giggle, which normally meant trouble for me. I glanced to the left and saw nothing. "Sly? That you?" To my surprise, the man I call my best friend came out, pulling Steven with him, and came over to me. "Hi Aleks!" He pounced on me, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed and hugged him back. "Hey Sly, Steven." The wolf hybrid had been spending a lot of time with the Puerto Rican as of lately, not that I'm jealous or anything! It's just odd and normally means trouble for me. That's it. Nothing more. I think. Dammit Aleks! Put yourself together!(imagine him slapping himself during that, funny stuff) I sighed and slipped out of Sly's arms and grabbed another box. Ty, Alex and myself had been assigned to move some boxes from storage to the main house. We were just about done and then Ty had to go meet up with Sky for something. Sly followed me towards the main house with Steven on his heels. "Jordan got you three working together? Moving boxes?" Ty nodded. "Yeah, that was the last box right Aleks?" I nodded. "Yeah, last one. Then you can run off to Sky and see what he has planned for you two to do." The auburn haired boy blushed and stuck his tongue out at me. I chuckled and shook my head. "Aww! My little Ty is all grown up!" Sly pounced on said male and Ty squeaked and laughed. We all burst out laughing, not even noticing Percy and Quentin until they were right up on us. "Hey guys, what's so funny?" We all jumped at the sudden sound of Percy. The blond smiled, looking pleased with himself. Quentin rolled his eyes at his friend. "Oh you know, Jordan is being a slave driver again." Percy nodded, he knew how we felt, Jordan could overwork people sometimes. But we all love the older man. I chuckled. "But we love him anyways." Percy giggled, that tinkling little giggle that was almost as adorable as Sly's, almost being the key word there. Quentin hugged the smaller boy. "Stop being so damn cute Percy!" The blond giggled and hugged the Mudkip back. "Nope, you gotta deal with it Q." The mudkip groaned and the little blond pixie slipped from his arms and took off running. "Hey! Perce!" Quentin followed his friend. "How are they not together yet?" Alex wondered aloud. Everyone shrugged and we finished up. "Okay, Ty. Go have fun with Sky." "Okay, bye guys!" The auburn haired boy waved goodbye as he ran off. "I gotta go too guys, see ya." Alex headed off to do god knows what. "Okay then, now wh-" I turned around to find Sly two inches from my face. We gazed into each others eyes and Sly leaned forward and closed the space between us.

**And cut! Good job everyone! That's a wrap for today!**

**Aleks: Awww but I didn't get to kiss Sly yet!**

**Sly: -kisses Aleks' cheek- Next chapter baby, there's always next chapter.**

**Jazz: Which took three weeks to write.**

**Hey! I wasn't ready to tell them yet!**

**Percy: Too late now.**

**Fine, sorry for the three week hiatus I took, I was on break which meant no chapters until I got back cuz I post at school for safety reasons(my parents would kill me if they knew I wrote yaoi). But I wrote a lot during that time so when I get back on schedule, prepare thy face and eyeballs for many chapters.**

**Ty: So what about that contest to choose ocs?**

**Ah yes, that. To choose the two ocs that will be joining in the story, I want to see who pays the most attention to the small details and quirks of my characters. In the original first chapter of CNR! Mike had a different hair color than the one he has now. What was that hair color? What color are Percy's headphones? Those are the two questions you must answer. I will pick the first person who answers each question correctly and get into contact with them when I can. So yeah, that's my little contest. Good luck.**

**Jazz: So yeah, review, fav, follow.**

**Yep! Byezzz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Back with the next chapter of MCD! And with me today I have the Boatdil, Triple, Simon and Baki.**

**Bodil: Hello!**

**Simon: Damn Bodil, you weren't joking about te size of dis place.**

**Bodil: You tought I was joking Simon?**

**Double: You think its a good idea to have all three of them here at one time?**

**I'm not sure Double, as long as Bodil doesn't get inside the story and Simon doesn't destroy my keyboard we should be fine. I think we can trust Baki to be mature to an extent.**

**Double: Okay then! Let's start the chapter then!**

**Baki: Bye!**

MCD! 3

Steven

"Uhh...guys?" Aleks and Sly jumped apart, both of their faces flushed bright red. "Hehe, forgot you were there for a second Steven." Aleks glanced around and his eyes locked onto someone. "Hey Kevin! You need some help with that?!" I looked over to see the resident magic user carrying some boxes towards his lab. He glanced towards us. "Sure, just let me set these down first, I have a few more things to pick up. Come on." The pale brunette nodded and jogged after my best friend. Leaving me to deal with the awkward Sly. I sighed. "Come on Sly." I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his house. You see, Sly was also a hybrid but nobody knew but me, Aleks, Silver and Crystal. Sly didn't want anyone to know for some reason. When we got inside and locked the door after us, Sly pulled his fox eared hoodie down to reveal his real fox ears. The tail at the end of the hoodie was his real tail. Sly ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Sorry about that Steven." I shrugged and gazed out the window towards Kevin's and mine's house.

Allow me to explain the way the island is set up. Every house had two people living in it, just like how me and Kevin live together and how Jazz and Mike live together. The pairs are, me and Kevin, Sly and Aleks, Ty and Sky, Percy and Quentin, Jordan and Dan, Seamus and James, Ze and Nick, Alex and Luke, Angy and Rocky, Crystal and Silver, Mitch and Jerome and finally, Jazz and Mike(not all the roommates will end up paired together, just putting that out there, unless you want them to be paired together like that, I can do dat). The island itself is divided into four sections, residential, mining, farming and then random. That last section, random, can be used for anything, it's basically undeveloped land at the moment. We have docks all around the island but mainly at the residential section.

I watched as Kevin and Aleks carried a few boxes into the lab that was built next to our house. My ears flattened against my head. No I wasn't jealous, I just wasn't very happy that I wasn't the one helping the fedora-wearing man. Sly came up behind me and poked my side. "Is someone jealous of Aleks?" I batted his hand away. "No, I am not Sly. Fuck off." The Puerto Rican hybrid giggled and shook his head. "Yes you are Steven, don't deny it." I gritted my teeth and exited his house. I heard him whining after me but I shook my head and made my way to our house. "Hey Steven, can you get that last box for me? It's next to the crafting table." "Yeah, give me a second." I went over and grabbed the last box and brought it into the lab. "Where do you want it?" Kevin looked up from whatever he was doing and came over to me. "Hmm, set it down over by the furnace and enchantment table will you." I nodded and made my way over to the furnace. "There ya go." Kevin smiled and ruffled my hair, making sure to rub my ears while doing so. "Thanks Steven." An awkward cough came from the Russian that was sitting on the crafting table. Kevin and I both reddened a bit. "Hey Aleks, you should go check on Sly, he was kinda grumpy when I left." The pale boy sighed and jumped off the crafting table. "I get it, I know when I'm not wanted. Have fun you two." He winked at Kevin and exited the lab. Kevin's face turned an even darker color. What were they talking about before I got here? And why did Kevin blush just then?

Ty

"Sky?! Where the fuck are you!?" I yelled, looking around for my boyfriend at our normal meeting spot. He was late again. I sighed and shook my head. He had been so busy lately, he and Rocky had managed to get into contact with Brice, the current commander until Sky returned to the mainland. The Aussie had given him information about what was going on in the battle against the squid army and Seto's current condition. The sorcerer was very slowly regaining his powers and consciousness. He had been out of it for several weeks now. Brice was worried about the petite sorcerer's health and wellbeing but was happy that all of Team Crafted was free and hopefully coming back to the mainland with some reinforcements. "Hey Ty! Sorry I'm late! But you won't believe what wonderful news I have!" I looked over to see the butter king running towards me with the biggest smile on his face. He grabbed me and spun me around in a circle. "Seto woke up! He's still in bed recuperating but he's awake!" I smiled at his excitement and hugged him back once he set me down. "That's great news Adam!" He smiled and pulled me into a gentle, loving kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and melted into the kiss.

Jazz

I entered the lab to see Steven about something. "Hey Kevin, hey Steven." The wolf hybrid looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Jazz." My teacher looked over at me and smiled as well. "Ah, hello Jazz. What can I do for you today?" I made my way over to the hybrid. "It's not what you can do Kevin, it's about what Steven can do. Can I borrow him from you for a bit Kevin?" Kevin smiled. "He doesn't belong to me Jazz but please, by all means, take him. He needs his daily walk." I snickered at the dog joke while Steven rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Come on Jazz, let's leave mister magic here by himself, he'll come find us if we're gone for too long." I nodded and waved goodbye to my teacher and followed the hybrid out of the lab. I motioned for him to follow me. "So what did you need Jazz?" I bit my lip. "I may or may not have messed up a spell and turned someone into a dog." His eyes widened. "You what!?" I pulled him by his sleeve to mine and Mike's house. I opened the door and pulled him inside. Not long after I shut the door, a small black puppy with deep green eyes came bounding into the living room. Steven stared at the puppy. "Is that who I think it is?" I nodded and kneeled down and held out my hand. "Come here Mike." The little bundle of fur ran into my arms and I picked him up. I smiled awkwardly at Steven. "You turned your boyfriend into a puppy?!"

**I hope Steven doesn't seem mad, more like in shock.**

**Jazz: So Mike is now a pup-ahh!**

**-little Mike pounces onto Jazz and starts licking his face, as if saying **_**'you did this to me Jasper!'-**_

**Jazz: Mike! Stop! Please! It tickles!**

**So yeah, Mike is a puppy, Seto is alive and Steven thinks something is going on between Kevin and Aleks. Wonderful! Next chapter, we will focus on something, I don't even know yet. So yeah, look forward to that. Thanks for your patience in my absence of three weeks. You guys are awesome.**

**Jazz: Review -laughs- fav, follow! Mike stap plez!**

**Aww that's adorable!**

**Percy: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 already? Man, I'm moving fast. Today is the last day of my triple post week. Hope you all enjoyed because I will not be doing that again. So I got the new Skillet cd for Christmas, its pretty great, I'm listening to it as I write. But here it is, chapter 4. Enjoy it bitches.**

Mike

I watched as Jazz smiled awkwardly at Steven as the wolf hybrid gapped at him. "I can't believe you turned him into a puppy! What spell were you trying to use?" My boyfriend ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the couch, holding me in his lap. "Well I used the right spell but on the wrong thing." Steven raised an eyebrow and sat next to Jazz. "What do you mean by that?" I nosed Jazz's hand as he absently stroked my fur. "Well Mike said he wanted a puppy for his birthday, which is coming up soon. So I decided to turn something into a puppy but the object I used the spell on absorbed the magic and transferred it to the next person who touched it. Mike happened to be that person. The bad thing is that I don't know how to reverse the spell Steven." I looked up at Jazz and saw that the boy was close to tears for some reason. I tilted my head to the side and stood on my hind legs and put my front paws on Jazz's shoulders and licked his face. He looked up at me and smiled slightly and hugged me. "Thanks Mike." I whimpered and snuggled closer to him. Steven smiled. "He doesn't want you to blame yourself. Accidents happen Jazz." I looked at him and tilted my head at him. "Yes Mike, I can understand you." My tail started wagging and I licked Jazz's face again. He giggled and released me from the hug and I jumped down and ran towards the door. I pawed at it and barked. "What does he want?" Steven smiled. "I believe he wants you to go talk to Kevin about this." I nodded and Jazz sighed. "Fine." He stood up and came over to the door. He picked me up and opened the door. "Coming Steven?" The hybrid stood and followed Jazz out the door. "If I must." Jazz and Steven quickly ran to Kevin's lab and burst inside. "Kevin!"

Kevin

"Kevin!" I turned away from my current project to see my apprentice and best friend and a small black puppy standing in the doorway. Jazz hurried over to me and he was carrying the puppy. "Jazz, where did you get him? He's so cute!" I ran my hand through the dog's thick black fur and his little tail was wagging a million miles a second. Jazz bit his lip and looked over at Steven. Steven came over. "Kevin." "Hm?" "You're petting Mike." I froze and looked up at my student and friend. "What?" Steven nodded. "Look at his eyes. Don't they seem familiar?" I looked at the puppy's eyes. Low and behold, they were the deep green color that I had only ever seen in Mike's eyes. I looked up at Jazz. "You turned him into a dog?" The brunette shifted on his feet awkwardly. "Yes...but I didn't mean to!" I rubbed my forehead. "Please explain how you did this."

So after a few minutes of explaining, I fully understood the situation. Sorta. "Okay, so what do you want me to do?" "Can you change him back?" I rubbed my chin. "There is a way but it will only work if the original caster casts it. Which means you have to do it Jazz." His eyes widened. "I have to?" I nodded. "Oh fuck! I can't learn a new spell that fast!" "You've done it before Jase. You can do it again." He sighed and nodded. "Fine, teach me it teacher." "Okay but I'll need an example. Steven, come here." The hybrid shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not gonna be your test subject!" "Too late." I pointed my finger and whispered a few words and 'poof!' A small gray wolf pup glared up at me. He bared his teeth and ran at me. He grabbed onto my pantleg and started tearing it. "No, bad Steven." I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and picked him up. I looked him in the eyes and he glared back at me. "You are one bad dog Steven." He growled and nipped at my hand. I set him down on the table. "Okay Jazz, this is advanced spell casting. You need a few things before you can cast the reversal spell." I moved away from Steven and went to grab a few things. A spider eye, some blaze powder and a bone. I set the items down and Steven walked over to sniff them. I pushed him away slightly and got to work. I crushed the bone up and combined it with the blaze powder and crushed the spider eye up and mixed that in as well. I mixed all three items together with water until the powder was completely dissolved. I then set the bowl with the water in front of Steven. "Drink it. All of it." He looked up at me. "All of it Steven." His ears drooped slightly and he began lapping it up. He immediately recoiled from the water. I pushed him back to the water. "I know it doesn't taste good but if you want to return to normal then you need to drink it." The pup gazed up at me and nodded slightly. His tail hung between his legs as he lapped up the nasty water. When he finished, he looked up at me with the most pissed look on his face. I snickered and picked him up. "You know, you're very cute like this Steven." He cocked his head to the side and I scratched behind his ears. He whined and leaned closer to my hand. I smiled and looked up Jazz. He had placed Mike on the table and both were watching us. "So is this part of the process Kevin?" I blushed slightly and smirked. "Only if you want it to." Jazz chuckled and shook his head. Mike's ears flattened against his head and he stormed over to his boyfriend and nosed his hand. "I think he wants you to pet him Jase." Jazz sighed and began lazily running his fingers through Mike's silky fur. "Calm down Mike." I smirked at my student and set Steven down and snapped for Jazz's attention. "Okay, now for the tricky part." Jazz's face turned from joking to serious in a spilt second. Mike whined and sat there dejectedly. Steven barked at him and he yipped back. Steven looked up at me and whined. "What is it Steven?" I leaned down and he pressed his head to my forehead. _'Mike is just being whiny, pay no attention to him, just focus on turning me back so I can murder you.'_ I jumped. _'You can communicate telepathically? How?'_ The wolf pup smirked. _'Its only possible between two people Kevin, the subject and the person who changed the subject.' _I nodded. _'I see, this is most interesting.'_ I pulled away and looked at Jazz. "J. Can you and Mike put your foreheads together?" The young sorcerer cocked his head to the side. "I guess...why?" "Just do it." Jazz shook his head and pushed his forehead against Mike's head. "Now Mike, try pushing your thoughts outward towards Jazz. You two should be able to connect mentally like Steven and I just did." Mike's tail flicked towards me and he closed his eyes to concentrate. A few seconds later, Jazz jumped back, recoiling in shock. "No fucking way!"

**Yeah, I'm gonna stop there now. Hope you guys enjoyed the triple post week because I will not be doing that again. Ever. Unless I miss a week. Love you guys so much. Thanks for your patience in this. I'm Ly and I'll see you later recruits.**

**Sky: Fucking stop that Ly!**

**Nope!**

**Jazz: Fav, follow, review.**

**Yep! Byez!**


End file.
